what happened to hermione
by crazygraciewiththeguitar
Summary: something happened to hermione. something unthinkable. and now she must cope with it or be terrorised for the rest of her days at hogwarts. nothing can make her feel safe, not even the love of Ron. the drama doesn't start until the second chapter,humor me
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters, just borrowing them for a little fun!)

It was a rainy, gloomy day and our favorite trio was finishing up their last lesson for the day, potions. Ron was in his usual way, his head own, snoring like a freight train. Hermione was sitting bolt up right, listening to every word Slughorn was saying. Harry was sitting, staring out at the window across the room, watching the rain fall.

That was as normal as could be expected, these days. Many strange things had been happening lately. Snape was unusually cheery (well for Snape, anyway), Hagrid was gone almost all of the time and would never tell Harry, Ron and Hermione where he went. Slughorn was not as happy as he had always seemed anymore.

And on top of all this, Ron had finally told Hermione that he was very much attracted to her. And as she stated that the feeling was mutual, they had never gone on a date or anything of that sort. They just sort of smiled sweetly at each other. Frankly, it was making Harry sick.

" Just go out on a bloody date!" he told Ron that night.

The two of them were sitting in the common room, playing wizard chess. Hermione had needed to ask Slughorn something about her last essay.

" Yeah, I guess I should ask her on a proper date." Said Ron

Harry rolled his eyes.

" You guess." He repeated.

Ron was about to retort when Hermione came through the portrait hole. She spotted her two friends, strolled over and slumped down in an armchair next to Ron.

" What happened with Slughorn?" asked Harry, as his king proceeded to bash one of Ron's pawns to the side.

"Oh, nothing. I just wondered if I had forgotten to put something in my essay." She answered in a very I.C way.

Now, usually Ron would make one of his normal little remarks, but since the reveal of feelings, he was cutting down on criticizing Hermione about worrying about silly things like this.

He simply replied, " Oh, did you forget anything?"

Hermione sighed. " Nope.'

" When do you forget anything, Hermione?" Harry laughed.

On that note, Neville ran into the common room.

" Harry, Hermione!" he called.

When he had reached their area, he sat down in an armchair next to Harry.

" Slughorn's having another one of those meeting things tomorrow, and he wants you both to be there." He said.

Harry grumbled with resent. He had used every single believable excuse to get out of going to those things. There literally was no excuse left that he could use.

"Guess we'll have to go." Said Harry, feeling defeated.

Both Harry and Hermione looked at Ron. He made it clear about how he felt not being included in these little meetings.

Ron didn't look upset, though. In fact, his facial expression barely changed at all.

" Well, I hope you lot have fun."

Hermione didn't look like she was convinced that he was being genuine.

" Are you sure it wont bother you if we go?" she asked.

" Nah, just don't have too much fun without me." Ron said, brightly.

" You think we actually enjoy those things?" asked Harry.

" No, just didn't want you two to feel guilty." Said the red haired boy.

Hermione looked down at her watch.

" It's getting kinda late guys, I'm gonna go to bed." She bade them both goodnight and surprising to both Harry and Ron, gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.

Ron looked both mesmerized and confused while he rubbed the spot where Hermione had kissed him.

" I'll definitely get 'round to asking her on a proper date."

Soon after that, he and Harry headed off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: Harry Potter is sadly, not mine…. All I own is my trusty guitar and amplifiers)

(A/n: sorry there wasn't much drama in the first chapter…..at all….but the drama is about to be pouring out for the rest of the fic. So, if you would please, humor me…)

The next day of lessons came and went, and the time had come for Harry and Hermione to go to Slughorn's meeting.

They bade Ron goodbye (well, Harry bade him goodbye, Hermione just planted one on him) and they set off for the meeting.

Soon after arriving, they noticed that they were the only ones there. Not even Slughorn himself was there.

Harry and Hermione were standing in Slughorn's empty classroom, waiting for some sign of life.

" What d'you suppose…." Said Hermione after about three minutes.

" Where the hell is everyone?" said Harry. Their voices echoed through the empty room.

Suddenly, the door started to open, and he walked in.

Draco Malfoy.

His pointy little face twisted into a wicked smile as he spotted the two of them.

" So, it's potty and the mudblood. I should've guessed you two would get together." He said

" We're here for another one of these stupid meetings, you ass!" Harry practically shouted

Malfoy was about to fire back when Slughorn came through the door

" Ah, so, you actually made it to one of my meetings, potter." He said it with resent in his voice.

Slughorn did not sound like himself.

Though it was obvious that he was not exactly pleased with Harry making excuses to miss his meetings, he was never mean about it.

The meeting passed with not much happening. But Slughorn was unusually cross with Harry.

It was around eleven when Slughorn announced that it was time for everyone to get back to their dormitories and get to bed.

Harry and Hermione where about to leave when Slughorn asked Hermione for a quick word.

" Sure professor. I'll catch up with you, o.k. Harry?"

"Sure." He responded as he left.

But she did not catch up with Harry. She was nowhere to be found until the next morning.

"Where were you last night?' Harry asked her as she sat down at the table for breakfast.

She looked like she had been up very late, due to the bags under her eyes.

" Oh…um…I had to help professor Slughorn with something…" she answered.

" With what?" asked Ron

" Just something…it's nothing important…" she said.

" what?" asked Harry.

She looked worn and tired.

"Just nothing…" she repeated.

This was worrying Harry. Since when did she keep secrets from them?

" If it's nothing, why can't you tell us, Hermione?" asked Ron.

" I'm sorry" she started " I didn't realized I had give you both a report on everything I do!"

she was looking harassed, now.

" Hermione, we just wanted to know what happened…" Harry started.

" well, it's none of your business what I do!" she shouted at them.

And at that, she picked up her bag and left in a huff.

Harry wasn't sure, but he thought he saw tears streaming down her face as she left.

Harry and Ron just sat there, looking at each other, at a loss for words.


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: O.K People, must I really say it again? Well, if you insist. Says with a droopy, bored voice Harry Potter is not mine. I do not know J.K. Rowling in any way, shape or form. I'm just a fan of her lovely lil' books!)

Harry and Ron couldn't figure out what was with Hermione. Although, they had made some strange guesses.

" Maybe Slughorn's a Death eater and he's brainwashing Hermione to join you-know-who." Ron had

suggested during transfiguration later that day. Hermione was not there.

" I don't think so, Ron" said Harry as he rolled his eyes.

" Come on, Harry! I know exactly how he's going to do it! He's gonna brainwash all the girls at Hogwarts

and start an army!" argued the redhead.

" And what would they do, Ron, shop the world to death?" said Harry.

" Never underestimate the power of a girl on her period." Said Ron, warningly. " Have you ever been around

a girl when she's pms-ing?"

Harry rolled his eyes again.

" Shut up."

The bell rang and they where finished with lessons for the day.

The two boys where on their way to Gryffindor tower when Ron spotted Hermione walking out of the girls'

bathroom. She looked like she'd been crying.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled to her.

She looked in her friend's direction and took off down the nearest hall.

Her behavior did not get any better through the next few weeks.

She barely spoke to anyone.

She spent most of her time alone.

She was nothing like she used to be in class.

She stopped raising her hand.

When she was asked a question she normally would have answered with ease, she now fumbled with

the answer and got the answer wrong more times than you could count.

Harry and Ron where deeply worried.

Every time either one of them tried to talk to her about it, she would immediately get angry or upset and

leave or change the subject.

This was especially hard on Ron. He wanted to show her that he cared and wanted to be there for her.

But all she did was push him away.

" Why wont she talk to us?" said Ron one evening.

He was sitting in the common room with Harry, Ginny and Neville.

" Did we make her mad or something?" he asked.

" I think she's just going through a phase or something." Said Ginny.

"Did she talk to you?" Ron asked.

" No, but I'm a girl, I can tell." Said the redheaded girl.

Harry's thoughts were completely different.

Something happened to Hermione, he just knew it.

But he couldn't put his finger on it.

He thought about all the things that cold have happened to her.

She could have gotten some serious illness and was afraid to tell anyone.

But that wasn't like Hermione.

Well, the old Hermione anyway.

Nothing he could think of could make her behave the way she was.

He racked his brain for anything, any sign of…something.

Then it hit him.

Square between the glasses.

"No…he couldn't have…" said Harry to himself.

The others looked over at the dark haired boy.

" What is it, Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry ignored him.

" Harry, what's wrong?" asked Ginny.

Harry's stomach gave a huge lurch at the mere thought of it.

"No! Slughorn's a teacher, he would never do that…" he thought.

But another thought crossed his mind.

Slughorn was not acting like himself either

He was unusually bitter and cold to his students these days.

Except Hermione.

He was unusually cheery with her. He would sometimes compliment her on her work.

Harry felt like he was going to vomit.

It was obvious now.

He did something to Hermione.

He hurt her.

He attacked her.

Harry's blood pulsed angrily through his body.

Only one word was going through his head.

RAPE .


End file.
